marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America
The Alternate versions listed below are those of Steve Rogers. Additional information on a number of other men to act as Captain America over the years is listed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 26; Steven Rogers (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 65; Steven Rogers (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 2 001.png | Alternate4 = 94; Steven Rogers (Earth-94) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 3 Page 15.png | Alternate5 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate6 = 110; Steven Rogers (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate7 = 155 | Alternate8 = 161 | Alternate9 = 267 | Alternate10 = 311; Steve Rogers (Earth-311) (cut).png | Alternate11 = 355 | Alternate12 = Yeoman America | Alternate13 = 415; Steven Rogers (Earth-415) 001.png | Alternate14 = Rojhaz | Alternate15 = 538 | Alternate16 = 617; Captain America (Earth-617) (cut).jpg | Alternate17 = 666; Steven Rogers (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 691 | Alternate19 = Stephen Rogers | Alternate20 = 763 | Alternate21 = 788 | Alternate22 = 804 | Alternate23 = 811 | Alternate24 = 829 | Alternate25 = 904; Steven Rogers (Earth-904) from What If Vol 2 12 0001.jpg | Alternate26 = 905 | Alternate27 = 907 | Alternate28 = 912 | Alternate29 = 928 | Alternate30 = 929 | Alternate31 = 938; Steven Rogers (Earth-938) (cut).jpg | Alternate32 = 952 | Alternate33 = 957 | Alternate34 = 982 | Alternate35 = 985 | Alternate36 = 1004; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate37 = American Boy; American Boy (Earth-1009) from Exiles Vol 1 99 0002.png | Alternate38 = 1022; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate39 = 1081 | Alternate40 = 1089 | Alternate41 = 1237; Steven Rogers (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate42 = 1298; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate42 = 1610; Steven Rogers (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 15.png | Alternate43 = 1611; Steven Rogers (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate44 = 1720 | Alternate45 = 1735; Steven Rogers (Earth-1735) (cut).jpg | Alternate46 = 2081 | Alternate47 = 2108 | Alternate48 = Colonel America; Steven Rogers (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies Dead Days Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate49 = 2189 | Alternate50 = 2301; Steven Rogers (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate51 = 2988; Steven Rogers (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate52 = General America; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 1 page 18 Steven Rogers (Earth-3010).jpg | Alternate53 = 3490 | Alternate54 = 3515 | Alternate55 = 3839; Steven Rogers (Earth-3839).jpg | Alternate56 = 3931; Steven Rogers (Earth-3931) (cut).jpg | Alternate57 = Captain Colonies (Stephen Rogers) | Alternate58 = 4162 | Alternate59 = 4321 | Alternate60 = 4400 | Alternate61 = 5019; Steven Rogers (Earth-2530).jpg | Alternate62 = 5113 | Alternate63 = 5560; Steven Rogers (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate64 = 5631; Steven Rogers (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate65 = 5692; Steven Rogers (Earth-5692) (cut).jpg | Alternate66 = 5700; Steven Rogers (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate67 = 6001 | Alternate68 = Colonel America | Alternate69 = Colonel America | Alternate70 = 7085; Steven Rogers (Earth-7085).jpg | Alternate71 = 7116; Captain America The Chosen Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg | Alternate72 = 7192; Steven Rogers (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate73 = 7231; Steven Rogers 01 (Earth-7231).jpg | Alternate74 = 7475 | Alternate75 = 7642; Steven Rogers (Earth-7642) 0001.jpg | Alternate76 = 7812 | Alternate77 = President Rogers | Alternate78 = 7958; Steven Rogers (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate79 = 7901; Steven Rogers (Earth-7901) Giant-Size Marvel Adventures Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate80 = 8013; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate81 = 8041; Steven Rogers (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate82 = 8101 | Alternate83 = 8234 | Alternate84 = 8312; Steven Rogers (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate85 = 8321; Steven Rogers (Earth-8321).jpg | Alternate86 = Steven Rogers, Sr.; Steven Rogers, Sr. (Earth-8342) from What If? Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Alternate87 = 8441; Steven Rogers (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate88 = 8454 | Alternate89 = 8545; Steven Rogers (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate90 = 8591; Steven Rogers (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men 1 191.JPG | Alternate91 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate92 = 8666; Steven Rogers (Earth-8666).jpg | Alternate93 = 8720 | Alternate94 = 8909 | Alternate95 = 8910; Steven Rogers (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate96 = 9009 | Alternate97 = 9021; Steven Rogers (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate98 = Chaplain America; Chaplain America (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate99 = 9092; Steven Rogers (Earth-9092).jpg | Alternate100 = 9112 | Alternate101 = 9140 | Alternate102 = 9151; Steven Rogers (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate103 = 9200 | Alternate104 = 9202 | Alternate105 = 9230 | Alternate106 = 9411; Steven Rogers (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 160.jpg | Alternate107 = 9510; Steven Rogers (Earth-9510).jpg | Alternate108 = 9511 | Alternate109 = 9512; Steven Rogers (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate110 = 9590; Steven Rogers (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate111 = 9591; Steven Rogers (Earth-9591) from Ruins Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate112 = 9796; Steven Rogers 01 (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate113 = 9811; Steven Rogers (Earth-9811) 002.jpg | Alternate114 = 9828; Steven Rogers (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate115 = 9907 | Alternate116 = 9916 | Alternate117 = 9922 | Alternate118 = 9930; Steven Rogers (Earth-9930).jpg | Alternate119 = 9939 | Alternate120 = 9997; Steven Rogers (Earth-9997) 008 (cut2).jpg | Alternate121 = 10011; Steven Rogers (Earth-10011) from Realm of Kings Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate122 = 10041; Steven Rogers (Earth-10041) from Indomitable Iron Man Black & White Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate123 = 10091; Steven Rogers (Earth-10091) from Free Comic Book Day Vol 2011 Captain America Thor 001.png | Alternate124 = 10102 | Alternate125 = 10208; Steven Rogers (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate126 = 10298; Steven Rogers (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate127 = 10511 | Alternate128 = 11045; Steven Rogers (Earth-11045) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate129 = 11080; Steven Rogers (Earth-11080) 0004.jpg | Alternate130 = 11124; Steven Rogers (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate131 = 11131; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate132 = 11313; Steven Rogers (Earth-11313).jpg | Alternate133 = 11326; Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate134 = 11813; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate135 = 11911; Steven Rogers (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate136 = 11947; Steven Rogers (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate137 = 12011; Steven Rogers (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate138 = 12091; Steven Rogers (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate139 = 12101; Steven Rogers (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate140 = 12121; Steven Rogers (Earth-12121) Daredevil End of Days Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate141 = 12125; Steven Rogers (Earth-12125).jpg | Alternate142 = Agent America; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate143 = 12591; Steven Rogers (Earth-12591) from Marvel Zombies Destroy! Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate144 = 12973; Steven Rogers (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate145 = 13121; Steven Rogers (Earth-13121) 001.jpeg | Alternate146 = 13133; Steven Rogers (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 17 001.png | Alternate147 = 13159; Steven Rogers (Earth-13159).jpg | Alternate148 = Colonel America; Steven Rogers (Earth-13017) and Thor Odinson (Earth-13017) 001.jpg | Alternate149 = 13410; Steven Rogers (Earth-13410).jpg | Alternate150 = 13584; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate151 = 13729; Steven Rogers (Earth-13729) 0001.jpg | Alternate152 = 14026; Steven Rogers (Earth-14026) from What If Annihilation Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate153 = 14029; Steven Rogers (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate154 = 14031; Steven Rogers (Earth-14031) from Night of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate155 = General America; Steven Rogers (Earth-14325) 001.jpg | Alternate156 = 14112; Steven Rogers (Earth-14112) from Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 3 01.jpg | Alternate157 = 14412; Steven Rogers (Earth-14412) 001.jpg | Alternate158 = 14622; Steven Rogers (Earth-14622) 0001.png | Alternate159 = 14845 | Alternate160 = 14850; Steven Rogers (Earth-14850) from What If Wolverine Enemy of the State Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate161 = 15061; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate162 = Doc Green; Steven Rogers (Earth-15513) from Planet Hulk Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate163 = 18119; Steven Rogers (Earth-BW08) 0001.jpg | Alternate164 = 18451; Steven Rogers (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate165 = 19919; Steven Rogers (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate166 = 20051; Marvel Adventures Captain America.jpg | Alternate167 = 20110; Steven Rogers (Earth-20110) from Deadpool Vol 2 1000 0001.jpg | Alternate168 = 21011; Steven Rogers (Earth-21011).jpg | Alternate169 = Colonel America; Marvel Zombies Evil Evolution Vol 1 1 page 17 Steven Rogers (Earth-21050) (cut).jpg | Alternate170 = 21119 | Alternate171 = 21722; Steven Rogers (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 Walsh Variant 001.jpg | Alternate172 = 21993; Steven Rogers (Earth-21993) (cut).jpg | Alternate173 = 22020; Steven Rogers (Earth-22020).jpg | Alternate174 = 22795; Steven Rogers (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate175 = 23223; Steven Rogers (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.png | Alternate176 = 23291; Captain America's Shield from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate177 = 24111; Steven Rogers (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate178 = 24133; Steven Rogers (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate179 = Colonel America; Steven Rogers (Earth-26111) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 7 (Cover) 001.jpg | Alternate180 = 28918 | Alternate181 = 29007; Steven Rogers (Earth-29007) (cut).jpg | Alternate182 = 30987; Steven Rogers (Earth-30987).jpg | Alternate183 = 31117; Steven Rogers (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate184 = 33124; Steve Rogers (Earth-43312) 002.jpg | Alternate185 = 33900; Captain America- The First Avenger Vol 1 11.jpg | Alternate186 = 36310; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate187 = 37072 | Alternate188 = 42777 | Alternate189 = 50302; Steven Rogers (Earth-50302) 02.jpg | Alternate190 = The Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-51518) from Planet Hulk Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate191 = 57780; Steven Rogers (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate192 = 58163 | Alternate193 = 58942 | Alternate194 = 61011; Steven Rogers (Earth-61011) from Meet Spider-Man & Friends Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate195 = 61112; Steven Rogers (Earth-61112) 002.jpg | Alternate196 = 61422; Steven Rogers (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate197 = 62412; Steven Rogers (Earth-62412) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate198 = 64087; Steven Rogers (Earth-64087) from Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate199 = 64894; Steven Rogers (Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate200 = 66209; Steven Rogers (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate201 = Iron Man; Steven Rogers (Earth-70105) from Bullet Points Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate202 = 70813; Steven Rogers (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate203 = 71016; Steven Rogers (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate204 = 71166 | Alternate205 = 71912; Steven Rogers (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate206 = 74425 | Alternate207 = 77013; Steven Rogers (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate208 = 77105; Steven Rogers (Earth-77105) (cut).jpg | Alternate209 = 80219 | Alternate210 = Captain Rogers | Alternate211 = 81122; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate212 = 81191; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate213 = 81223; Steven Rogers (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0002.png | Alternate214 = 81225; Steven Rogers (Earth-81225).jpg | Alternate215 = 81426; Steven Rogers (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate216 = 82101 | Alternate217 = 82432 | Alternate218 = Nomad | Alternate219 = 82829; Steven Rogers (Earth-82829) (cut).jpg | Alternate220 = 84243; Cap_84243.jpeg | Alternate221 = 84444; Steven Rogers (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate222 = 84999; Steven Rogers (Earth-84999).jpg | Alternate223 = 85826; Steven Rogers (Earth-85826).png | Alternate224 = 86501; Steven_Rogers_(Earth-86501).jpg | Alternate225 = The Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate226 = The Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-89120).jpg | Alternate227 = 89121 | Alternate228 = 89123 | Alternate229 = The Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate230 = 89923; Steven Rogers (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate231 = 90110; Steven Rogers V (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 36 0001.JPG | Alternate232 = 90200; Steven Rogers (Earth-90200).jpg | Alternate233 = 90211; Steven Rogers (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate234 = 90251; Steven Rogers (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate235 = The Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate236 = 90631; Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN036) from Exiles Vol 2 2 page 09 (cut).jpg | Alternate237 = 90659; Steven Rogers (Earth-9659).jpg | Alternate238 = 91110; Steven Rogers (Earth-91110) What If Vol 2 31.jpg | Alternate239 = 91112; Steven Rogers (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate240 = 91126 | Alternate241 = 91600 | Alternate242 = The Captain | Alternate243 = 93074; Steven Rogers (Earth-93074) from What If? X-Men Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate244 = 93165 | Alternate245 = 93563; Steven Rogers (Earth-93563).jpg | Alternate246 = 94561 | Alternate247 = 94831 | Alternate248 = 95019 | Alternate249 = 95126; Steven Rogers 01 (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate250 = 95371; Steven Rogers (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate251 = 95397; Steven Rogers (Earth-95397).jpg | Alternate252 = 97161; Steven Rogers (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Steven Rogers (Earth-3488) 020.jpg | Movies2 = 60808; Steven Rogers (Earth-60808) 001.jpg | Movies3 = 199999; Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) from Avengers Infinity War 002.jpg | Movies4 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-13h45m55s191.png | Movies5 = 600043 | Movies6 = 697064 | Movies7 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN607); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN607) from Iron Man and Captain America Heroes United 001.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Steven-Rogers-(Earth-80920).png | Television2 = 8107; Steven Rogers (Earth-8107) 0009 (cut).jpg | Television3 = 11052 | Television4 = 12041; Steven Rogers (Earth-12041) 005.png | Television5 = 14042; Steven Rogers (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 001.jpg | Television6 = 91119; Steven Rogers (Earth-91119) 0002.jpg | Television7 = 92131; Steven Rogers (Earth-92131) 005 (cut).jpg | Television8 = 95099; Steven Rogers (Earth-95099) (cut).jpg | Television9 = 534834; Steven Rogers (Earth-534834) 002.JPG | Television10 = 600026; Steven Rogers (Earth-600026) (cut).jpg | Television11 = 730784; Steven Rogers (Earth-730784) (cut).jpg | Television12 = 904913;Steven Rogers (Earth-904913) from Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 2 16.png | Television13 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN365); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN365).png | Television14 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN391); No Image Male.jpg | Television15 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN513); No Image Male.jpg | Television16 = Captain; Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN524) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 9.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Steven Rogers (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0002.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Steven Rogers (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 009.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Steven Rogers (Earth-13122).png | Video Games4 = Steven Rogers (Old West) (Earth-13122); Steven Rogers (Old West) (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 001.png | Video Games5 = 26410; Steven Rogers (Earth-26410) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games6 = 30847; Steven Rogers (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games7 = 33734 | Video Games8 = 50701; Captain America Marvel Nemesis Rise of the Imperfects.jpg | Video Games9 = 58732; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games10 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN006); Captain America from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games11 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN010); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games12 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN012); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games13 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN022); Captain America from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games14 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN131); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN131) 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN199); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games16 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN219); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN219) and Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Video Games17 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN258); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN258) 002.png | Video Games18 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN376); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games19 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN461); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games20 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN517); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Teams1 = American Captains; American Captains (Earth-928) Doom 2099 Vol 1 28.jpg | Teams2 = Americommand; Americommand (Earth-11418) from Captain America Corps Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Teams3 = Captain Americorps; Captain Americorps (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Teams4 = Team Cap; Team Cap (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Teams5 = Captain America Corps; Captain America Corps (Multiverse).jpg | Others1 = Frank Castle; Punisher War Journal Vol 2 7 Variant Textless.jpg | Others2 = Isaiah Bradley; Isaiah Bradley (Earth-616).jpg | Others3 = Jeffrey Mace; Jeffrey Mace (Earth-616) 0001 (cut).jpg | Others4 = John Walker; John Walker (Earth-8909) 002.jpg | Others5 = Pitt'o Nili; Secret Invasion Vol 1 2 page 12 Pitt'o Nili (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Roberta Mendez; Roberta Mendez (Earth-BW27) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Others7 = USS Captain America; USS Captain America.png | Others8 = William Burnside; Captain America Vol 1 605 Textless.jpg | Others9 = William Nasland; William Nasland (Earth-616).jpg | Others10 = Captain America; Cap33.jpg | Others11 = Samantha Wilson; Samantha Wilson (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 1.jpg | Others12 = Spider Army Member; Captain America (Earth-138) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 Page 14 001.png | Others13 = Bob Russo | Others14 = Butch Cantwell | Others15 = Carl Zante; Carl Zante (Earth-616) from Strange Tales Vol 1 114 0001.jpg | Others16 = Clinton McIntyre | Others17 = Dave Rickford; David Rickford (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Others18 = Dr. Bong Clone;Steve Rogers (Dr.Bong).jpg | Others19 = Glenn Reeper; Glenn Reeper (Earth-616).jpg | Others20 = Infinity War Doppelganger; Steven Rogers (Dopppelganger) (Earth-616).png | Others21 = Josiah al hajj Saddiq; Crew Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg | Others22 = Nazi Impostor; Captain America (Nazi) (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 11 0001.jpg | Others23 = Roscoe Simons; Roscoe Simons (Earth-616).jpg | Others24 = "Scar" Turpin; Scar Turpin (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 179 0001.png | Others25 = Sons of the Serpent Impersonator; Captain America (Impersonator, Sons of the Serpent) (Earth-616).jpg | Others26 = Steven Rogers (Revolutionary War); Steven Rogers (Revolutionary War) (Earth-616) from X-Men Hellfire Club Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others27 = Swingin' Stevie Rogers (Peter Quill); Peter Quill (Earth-616) from Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others28 = Taskmaster Robot; Captain America (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others29 = James Dore Sr.; James Dore Jr. and Sr. (Earth-712) from Squadron Supreme Vol 1 2 0001.png | Others30 = Robot; Captain America (Earth-725).jpg | Others31 = Captain America II | Others32 = Android; Captain America (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others33 = Frank Simpson; Frank Simpson (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others34 = T'Channa | Others35 = Carol Danvers; Keniuchio Harada (Earth-2301) and Carol Danvers (Earth-2301) from New Mangaverse The Rings of Fate Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others36 = Captain America | Others37 = Steven Rogers, Jr. | Others38 = Jack Monroe; Jack Monroe (Earth-8610).jpg | Others39 = Captain Assyria | Others40 = Elijah Bradley; Captain America Earth-TRN119.jpg | Others41 = A.I. Duplicate; Steven Rogers (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others42 = Danielle Cage; Danielle Cage (Earth-15061) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others43 = Scott Summers; Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 3 Scott Summers (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Others44 = Ava; Ava (Earth-81223) What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Others45 = Misty Knight; Mercedes Knight (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Others46 = Shannon Carter; Shannon Carter (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Others47 = Henry Gyrich (Impersonator); Henry Gyrich (Earth-91112).jpg | Others48 = John Jameson; John Jameson (Earth-93070) What If Vol 2 51.jpg | Related1 = American Dream; Shannon Carter (Earth-982).jpg | Related2 = Captain Americat; Steven Mouser (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related3 = Charlie America; Irving Forbush (Earth-616).jpg | Related4 = Iron Patriot; Toni Ho (Earth-616) from U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related5 = Militant; Militant (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0002.png | Related6 = Anti-Cap; Anti-Cap (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related7 = C.A.P (Conserve And Protect); Conserve And Protect (Earth-616).png | Related8 = Captain America (Onslaught Reborn); Steven Rogers (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 5 14 0001.png | Related9 = Captain America Jr; Captain America Jnr (Earth-616) from Unlimited Access -4 0001.jpg | Related10 = Captain Amerigo; Captain Amerigo (Earth-616).jpg | Related11 = Captain Avalon; St'vaan (Eurth).jpg | Related12 = Hercules; Hercules (Captain America Past Life) (Earth-616).jpg | Related13 = Star Sign; Star Sign 0001.jpg | Related14 = General America; Stephen Rogers (Earth-717) 0001.jpg | Related15 = Captain Mexica; Captain Mexica (Earth-1519).jpg | Related16 = Ultimate Captain Hamerica; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Captain Hamerica (Earth-8311).jpg | Related17 = Super-Soldier; Clark Kent (Earth-9602).gif | Related18 = Major America; Major America (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Related19 = Commander A (Kiyoshi Morales); Kiyoshi Morales (Earth-11831) from Captain America Corps Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Related20 = Old Soldier | Related21 = Primax; Jaromel (Earth-69901) from Captain America America's Avengers Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related22 = Commander America (Steve Rogers V); Steven Rogers V (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 36 0001.JPG | Related23 = Captain USA; Captain USA (Earth-93060) 0001.jpg | Related24 = Iron Avenger (Robot); Captain America (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg }} ro:Captain America pt-br:Capitão América